Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team
Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (ドラゴンボール TAG VS, Doragon Boru TAG VS; lit. "Dragon Ball Tag VS") is a PlayStation Portable fighting video game based on Dragon Ball Z. It was released on September 30th for Japan, October 19th, 2010 for North America, October 22nd for Europe and sometime in October for Australia. The game features high-impact two vs. two combat. It is the third Dragon Ball Z game for the PlayStation Portable, and the fourth ''Dragon Ball'' series game for the PlayStation Portable. It was re-released in Japan on the PSP's The Best line on July 12, 2012. Overview Development Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team is the first Tenkaichi game to be featured on the PSP. A demo was released on PSN on October 19th. It featured Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 19 and Dr. Gero as playable characters. Tenkaichi Tag Team is the first Tenkaichi game that does not include characters from Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball, but it is the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature the cast of Dragon Ball Z Kai. It is also the first Tenkaichi game to feature 1 vs 2, 2 vs 1 and 2 vs 2 battles, beside the general 1 vs 1. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to that of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Players are able to play solo or team up via "Ad-Hoc" mode to tackle memorable battles in a variety of single player and multiplayer modes, including Dragon Walker, Battle 100, and Survival Mode. The game does team attacks. It features 70 playable and deeply customizable characters, multiple modes, and Ad-Hoc Party gameplay. The game has only English voice overs and excludes the Japanese voice overs. The English voice actors are those of Dragon Ball Z Kai instead of the FUNimation Dub voice actors which have been there in all the previous Dragon Ball Z games.Goku's corner, at dragonball.namco.com"Namco Bandai Games Announces Two Adrenaline Pumping Dragon Ball Z Titles", at animenewsnetwork.comtaletalesource.blog69 Game Modes ;Dragon Walker The Dragon Walker mode takes players through the entire Dragon Ball Z story arc from the Saiyan Saga to the Majin Buu Saga. This mode features classic stages similar to the what is happening in the storyline at that very point and the stage changes as the saga does. It enables you to move into the virtually liberal environment and hover over to the different places and do side missions or play minigames or directly jump into battle with your enemy by joining with them. Once the original Dragon Walker story is completed, new what-if stories are added to some adventures. ;Battle 100 The Battle 100 mode tasks players to relive the most epic encounters and newly created situations from the Dragon Ball world in ever increasingly difficult situations. Key Features *Over 70 deeply customizable characters. *10 different stages. *Character customization. *DBZ Kai voice acting. *Incredibly deep combo system. *1 vs 1, 1 vs 2, 2 vs 1 & 2 vs 2 battles. *Complete Tenkaichi experience on PSP. *High-Impact battles. *Consists of Blow Exchange and Shot Exchange. *In-game transformations. *Three Super Blast moves or combat moves for all characters. *Dragon walker, battle 100, and survival. Controls ''BASIC CONTROLS *'Analog Stick =''' Movement *'D-pad UP = '''Fly up *'D-pad DOWN = Fly Down *'D-pad LEFT/RIGHT = '''Switch Strategy *'Square = 'Basic Melee/ Rush attack *'Circle = 'Guard *'Triangle = Ki blast Ki blast Ki blast *''Cross + Analog Stick = ' Dash ( for faster movement) *'L-button = '''Gather Ki *'R-button = '''Switch Target ''ADVANCED CONTROLS *'L-button + Triangle = '''Super Attack 1 *'L-button + Analog Stick (UP) + Triangle = 'Super Attack 2 *'L-button + Analog Stick (DOWN) + Triangle = 'Ultimate Attack *'L-button + Circle = ' Special Technique 1 *'L-button + Cross = 'Energy Dash *'L-button + Cross (x2) = 'Lightning Dash Playable Characters ;Available from the Start *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Saibaman *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect) *Dabura *Majin Buu ;Unlockables *Gohan (Ultimate) *Majin Vegeta *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Gogeta *Vegeto (Super Saiyan) *Videl *Bardock *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (Scouter) *Frieza Soldier *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Cell Jr. *Super Buu (Base, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Dr. Gero (Android 20) Known Attacks/Moves/Abilities Stages ;Available from the Start *Rocky Area *Break Wasteland *Namek (Land) *Islands *Ruined City ;Unlockable *Mountain Road *Supreme Kai's World *Namek (Village) *Dying Planet Namek (Complete Dragon Walker chapter "The Decisive Battle Begins!") *Cell Games Arena D-Items Ability Type *Attack Up 1 *Attack Up 2 *Attack Up 3 *Defense Up 1 *Defense Up 2 *Defense Up 3 *Ki Up 1 *Ki Up 2 *Ki Up 3 *Super Up 1 *Super Up 2 *Super Up 3 *Struggle Power *Throw Master *Smash Master *Combo Master *Homing Master *Ki Blast Master *Speed Master *Vanishing Attacker *Vanishing Counter *Ki Skill Control *Final Burst *Long Burst *Dual Burst+ *Sacred Water *Ultra Divine Water *Hidden Power Of Earthlings *Betting On Super Attacks *Attack From The Brink *Defense From The Brink *Super From The Brink *Ki From The Brink *Gambit *Ki Control *Self-Destruct Control *Dende's Healing Technique *Super Regeneration *Guru's Power *Ever-Changing *Iron Wall Guard *Berserk *Battle Protector *Armor Breaker *Revenge *Unmatched Zenkai Power *Scouter *Sunglasses *Broly's Ring *Land Battle Domination *Power Crash *Overflowing Energy *Condition Control *Rush With All Your Might *Anti-Crash *Afterimage Protection *Faint Control Tag Type *Runt Power *Kibito's Healing Technique *Combination Attack *Reliable Ally *Perfect Fusion *Chocolate Parfait *Strongest Duo In The World *Heart Of Justice *Secret Plan *Kami's Help *Blood Of Low-Class Warrior Intellect Type *Goku Type *Vegeta Type *Gohan Type *Trunks Type *Piccolo Type *Frieza Type *Cell Type *Broly Type *Captain Ginyu Type *Guldo Type *Recoome Type *Chiaotzu Type *Tien Type Music *Dragon Claw *Fighting Of The Spirit *Force Majeure *Enigmatic Soul *Burst Open *Fire Nation *Super Strength *Deadly Zone *Explosion Reception & Sales Reception The game has scored 63/100 on ''Metacritic, and 66.14% on GameRankings. Most reviewers criticized the game due to being too similar to previous Budokai Tenkaichi games, and the tutorial being too confusing. The game has a user score of 8.4/10 on Metacritic, based on 5 ratings. Sales It has sold approximately 210,000 units worldwide[http://www.vgchartz.com/gamedb/?name=Dragon+Ball+Z%3A+Tenkaichi+Tag+Team Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team sales at vgchartz.com] as of December 29, 2012. Trivia *This is the only Budokai Tenkaichi game whose Demo Version can be downloaded.[http://www.dragonball-videogames.com/uk/demos Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, demo at dragonball-videogames.com] *This is the first and only Tenkaichi game where characters formed by the Fusion Dance can defuse. *When Teen Gohan fights Goku or Krillin, he calls them Piccolo. Gallery Screenshots Characters References Category:Fighting games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Cui is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Frieza Soldier is playable